


V is for Vampires

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, small mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo hungers and his prey has just isolated himself in the same room as him.





	V is for Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



> This was written for audriel who requested (on tumblr) Vampire+KuroDai! I tried to write angst but it came out to... this! So I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)
> 
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

Kuroo sat up in the rafters of the old rundown castle, listening to the soft sound of the intruders slowly making their way through the building.  Waiting for his prey to isolate themselves by walking into the room where Kuroo waited.

 

Kuroo was hungry.  It had been so long and he _wanted_.

 

The door creaked open, old wood and rusted hinges made it impossible to be stealthy.  It mattered very little to Kuroo, who could hear each separate heartbeat, pumping blood through their bodies.

 

A man entered dressed in all black and holding a deadly looking crossbow with practiced ease.  The sleeves of his henley were pushed up to his elbows, leather bracers protecting his forearms, smoke-like black tattoos peeking out from the crisscrossing ties.  Heavy boots made no sound at all as he he did a sweep of the room.

 

If Kuroo still had a heartbeat he knew it would be going crazy right about then.  He felt starved and he knew what was coming.

 

Dark eyes looked up, crossbow trained where his eyes went.  Kuroo leaned foreward, a smirk lighting up his face as his prey met his eyes.  He saw the monster sitting in the rafters, recognized what he was.

 

“Clear.”  A voice called down the hall.

 

“Stay together and start a clean up.”  Kuroo’s prey said, lowering his weapon.  “I’ll start in here.”  He closed the door with his boot before dismissing Kuroo to walk further into the room.

 

Big mistake.

 

Kuroo leapt down silently and moved to crowd his prey against the wall.

 

“Is that a machete in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”  Kuroo asked with a smirk as he pressed close to the hunter, nuzzled the back of his head.

 

“Really?”  Kuroo allowed him room to turn and face him but crowded close once more, his arms boxing the man in.  “Haven’t seen me in six months and that’s the line you go with?”  His tone says he’s unimpressed but Kuroo sees the quirk of his lips, the softening in those dark eyes.

 

“Definitely.”  Kuroo answers without hesitation, purposely pressing even closer so he can feel every breath the hunter took.  His blood sang to Kuroo but there had never been a need or want to feed on him.  “Answer the question Daichi.”

 

“You know it’s a machete Tetsurou.”  Daichi scowlded but Kuroo knew it was all for show.  “And I was facing the wrong way for that line to work.”

 

“So you’re saying if I say it again-”

 

“Do not repeat it.”  Daichi ordered.  Kuroo pressed his forehead against Daichi’s shoulder.  “Stop pouting.  You’re an immortal creature who feeds on humans.  Immortal beings do not pout.”  But Daichi’s hands were mapping out Kuroo’s sides, his touch almost desperate though nothing had changed in Kuroo.  Nothing would ever change.

 

Kuroo was permanently stuck at the age of 24, though he was 7 years older than that now.  He would forever remain 24 but Daichi had changed.  New tattoos and scars marred his skin.  Lines had appeared on his face and there was even some premature gray in the hair at his temples.  It hurt to see Daichi age, knowing that Kuroo would never have the opportunity to grow old with him.

 

They had been together since childhood.  Hunters do not exactly have a high life expectancy and with his entire family wiped out by the time he was ten, Kuroo understood mortality only too well.  Seven years ago Kuroo and Daichi had gone to check out a supposed nest of vampires, it was reported as small and they had five other hunters with them.  It should have been easy.

 

It had been a trap, false information fed to them by a turncoat.  All the hunters had been slaughtered except Kuroo and Daichi, who had been the youngest at the time.  They had been tortured, Daichi worse than Kuroo.  It was as if they enjoyed hurting Daichi in front of Kuroo more than actually hurting Kuroo.

 

Then they had changed Kuroo and stuck a bleeding Daichi in the same cell with him.  When Kuroo _Awoke_ , changed into the very creature he had spent his entire life training to hunt and kill, he had met Daichi’s eyes.  He had not seen hatred or horror, but a deep understanding.  Daichi had thought Kuroo would feed from him, drain him dry and he had only asked Kuroo to kill every last vampire in that place.

 

Kuroo had curled close to Daichi and told him not to be stupid.

 

The rest of the hunters had found them.  Daichi had told Kuroo to go, to run away and stay far away from them.

 

Kuroo had always been bad at listening to orders.

 

“Immortal beings still have feelings that can be hurt when their lover-”

 

“Ugh, I hate that word, makes me feel gross and about a hundred years old.”  Daichi curled his fingers into Kuroo’s hair, pulled gently to make Kuroo look at him.  In the artificial lighting Daichi’s eyes had appeared dark but up close they were almost the exact color of whiskey, perhaps a few shades darker.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“Big old abandoned castle, practically screams vampire hideout.”  Kuroo answered, turning his head so he could nuzzle against Daichi’s hand.  He was so warm, even when Kuroo had had a pulse, Daichi had always felt warm to him.

 

“Those your friends we staked downstairs?”  Daichi asked, only slight concern showing on his handsome features.  Kuroo had found a group of vampires that were much like him, who didn’t feel the need or want to kill everyone they fed on.  They stuck to the shadows and they fed a little at a time, wiping the memory from those they fed on.  Daichi hadn’t met any of them and Kuroo planned to keep it that way.  Daichi might accept him for what he was, but he was still born and raised a hunter.

 

“No, just idiots who thought hiding in a castle was a good place.”  Kuroo pressed his forehead against Daichi’s.  There were too many layers between them and Daichi was lightly armored too.  Kuroo wanted to feel him again.  “Your shirts have gotten tighter.”

 

“Are you calling me fat?”  Daichi pushed Kuroo away but Kuroo would not be deterred, he only laughed and pushed closer, placing soft feather-light kisses all over Daichi’s frowning face.

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of muscle.”  Kuroo sighed because no matter what he did he would always remain in the body of his 24 year old self.  It wasn’t a bad deal, as a hunter he had been in shape but Daichi looked like an adult now.

 

Kuroo reached down and squeezed Daichi’s butt, earning fingers digging underneath Kuroo’s rib cage to make him squirm away.

 

“I’ve spent too much time up here, I have to go.”  Daichi said, already pulling on his professional face.  He was a leader now, the hunters he lead downstairs were the same age Kuroo had been when he had died.

 

“I heard Natsu with you.”  Kuroo said disapprovingly, just to provoke the other to stay a bit longer but also out of genuine concern.  He hadn’t liked it when her older brother, Shouyou, had started going on runs.  She would always be four in Kuroo’s head.

 

“She’s older than we were when we started going on jobs,” Daichi defended, proving that Kuroo had hit a sensitive spot.  “And she would just go out on her own and get herself hurt or killed trying to prove herself.  This works best, at least she has others to watch out for her.”

 

“She’s a child.”  Kuroo said though he knew that wasn’t quite right.  Time was beginning to become meaningless to Kuroo except for the added lines on Daichi’s face and the gray in his hair.

 

“She’s 15.”  Daichi sighed and reached up, cupping Kuroo’s face and there was sorrow in Daichi’s eyes.  “You should leave, Japan is not safe for you.”  It was what Daichi said every time they parted and Kuroo knew that Daichi believed one day Kuroo would stop showing up.

 

It would never happen.

 

“So Daichi,” Kuroo said as Daichi reached the door.  Daichi paused and Kuroo moved towards the window he had used to sneak into the castle in the first place.  “Is that a machete in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”  Daichi’s laugh was enough to feed Kuroo’s insatiable hunger for the other man as he hopped out the window.

 

Kuroo knew the layout of the hunters compound, knew where Daichi stayed.  It was risky and he might die horribly from it but Kuroo thought he would go and sneak in, wait in Daichi’s room for the other to return so he could strip off all the layers and really feel the other man once more.

 

After all, Daichi was Kuroo’s prey and he wasn’t letting him go anytime soon.


End file.
